De amor, Guerra y otras Variantes
by cheshirenek0
Summary: Tsu era la chica buena de la familia que siempre hacia lo correcto, la niña buena...O lo era hasta que cierto profesor de Matematicas se cruzo en su camino, logrando que mostrara sus verdaderos colores, sacandola de sus casillas y sumergiendola en un amor que jamas quiso conocer pero del cual no podra escapar.. Mal sumary, apesto para eso, pero las invito a leer el primer capitulo
1. Chapter 1

El maldito profesor

Era una tarde algo calurosa en la pequeña pero hermosa y tranquila ciudad de Nanimori en Japón. Eran las seis pero el calor todavía no parecía menguar, en aquella oficina de la gran y prestigiosa escuela Vongola. Dentro de ella se encontraban un tranquilo director Rubio, sentado en su escritorio, un azabache parado junto a él, con una mirada curiosa inspeccionando a la joven sentada enfrente de él. Y por último una molesta castaña que miraba de muerte al profesor Azabache que estaba parado frente a ella, todo esto era su culpa...

-Por última vez Tsu-chan si te disculpas públicamente con Reborn-sensei todo esto acabará - intentaba razonar el rubio que no entendía muy bien, como una chica tan dulce y bien portada como la castaña había terminado en esa posición

-Jamás me disculparé con ese enemigo de las mujeres - respondió molesta corriendo la mirada para no tener que ver más al hombre frente a ella

-Vamos Tsu-chan así no eres tú, no quieres causarle problemas a tu mamá ¿cierto?- la menor pareció reaccionar ante la mención de la bondad hecha persona - y además ¿Qué pensaría tu hermana?- la castaña volvió a reaccionar pero esta vez fue para asesinar con la mirada al de traje negro

-Querido director, yo le tengo mucho respeto y afecto, pero aunque sé que mi actitud no fue la mejor, no hay manera en que me disculpe con ese Machista e intento de ser humano - dijo con altanería logrando que el rubio suspirara

-Entonces no me queda de otra - se resignó el rubio - A partir de mañana pasaras dos horas diarias de castigo como la asistente de Reborn-Sensei por un mes, para que aprendan a llevarse mejor - y eso iba para lo dos entendió el profesor

-¡Pero-

-sin excusas esa es mi última palabra - la interrumpió el director - Hecharle una bandeja de comida encima a un profesor en medio del comedor, es una falta muy grave, y ya que es tu primera infracción te la dejaré pasar, pero si algo como eso vuelve a suceder empezaremos a hablar de suspensión e incluso expulsión... - la castaña Trago duro y encogió la mirada - Pueden retirarse

Ambos suspiraron y se retiraron de la oficina del rubio director sin dirigirse la palabra en ningún momento. Aunque las miradas eran otra cosa. Desde el incidente del almuerzo por alguna razón el profesor no podía dejar de ver a la menor, jamás espero que la chica que el clasificaba como demasiado dulce e inocente, le hiciera algo así, y de alguna manera lograba que la viera con una luz totalmente nueva y diferente que debía admitir le llamaba mucho la atención. Por su parte Tsu no podía evitar sentir todavía más rencor por su profesor de matemáticas, todo era culpa de ese bastardo, gracias a él no había podido dormir bien, y por eso no pudo procesar muy bien lo que pasaba en su cabeza hasta que fue muy tarde, tan solo cuando le vio, lleno de comida y a ella con la bandeja en la mano entendió lo que había sucedido, aunque no era como si se arrepintiese, el desgraciado se lo merecía...

Quizás ustedes se pregunten porque una chica tan tranquila, dulce y amable hizo tal desplante de mal comportamiento en frente de tanta gente, bueno la respuesta era simple, ese imbecil no sabia como mantener lo que había dentro de sus pantalones quieto.

Ese bastardo sin corazón, no solo había jugado con los sentimientos de Bianchi-nee, Haru-chan, Hana-chan e incluso la dulce Kyoko-chan, no el muy maldito también había jugado con el corazón de su adorada Tsuna-nee su hermana mayor, y eso era digno de perder toda la gracia de la menor, y convertir al profesor en el ser más odiado y repudiado por la pequeña castaña, sip para ella incluso un asesino serial era mejor persona que el azabache... Incluso su padre... Y eso era decir mucho

Al llegar a la salida de la escuela, el mayor se detuvo y por un minuto el ser amable con la menor pareció ser una buena idea, quizás así podría enterarse de las razones que tenía para odiarle

-si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa - ofreció con una sonrisa y con las llaves de su auto deportivo de lujo en mano

-Gracias pero prefería irme en la van de un asesino serial pederasta que con usted - Dijo con sinceridad y una sonrisa Sinica para luego tomar camino rumbo a su casa sin ni siquiera despedirse

Esta bien no se había esperado eso, esta era la primera vez que le rechazaban de manera tan obvia y brusca, ¿que acaso esa chica era ciega y no se dio cuenta de que la sexualidad echa persona le había hecho una propuesta única en la vida con la cual la mayoría solo podía? soñar? Quizás debería empezar a darle más atención a la menor ...

Tsu suspiro cansada antes de entrar a su casa, de seguro se le vendría una bronca encima y no, no por haber ido a la oficina del director y faltarle el respeto a un profesor, no claro que no —no en su casa eso era digno de celebración— sino por llegar tarde, oh si iba a ser una larga noche. Con toda la pesadez que tenía y fingiendo una sonrisa abrió la puerta. Al abrirla vio a Xanxus-nii con arma en mano, en camino hacia la puerta, acompañado de todo su grupito de locos detrás, por otro lado su hermana estaba llorando como una magdalena,de seguro esperando la llamada de los _secuestradores,_ por otra parte estaba Alude-onisama llamando a la estación de policía de seguro para comenzar con una búsqueda, por otra parte los pequeños también estaban corriendo por la sala en pánico por el supuesto secuestro. En otra parte estaba Shi-nii calmando a un explosivo Haya-chan mientras que Dino-nii estaba hablando de manera sería con sus subordinados y como era de esperarse su madre simplemente estaba con una sonrisa tranquila ofreciendo algunos bocadillos a los hiperventilados jóvenes... Su familia era demasiado exagerada

-¡Ya llegue!- anuncio y todas la miradas se posaron en ella, no paso mucho para que varios brazos la rodearan de manera cariñosa y protectora, después de todo ella era la consentida, la bebé de la familia

-¿donde estabas? ¿estas bien? ¿tienes hambre? ¿alguien te hizo algo? - preguntó de manera atropellada su hermana sin darle tiempo para responder o espacio para respirar

-No respiro - se quejó la menor con el rostro azul

-mujer estúpida estas ahorcando a Tsu-sama- le empujó Hayato logrando que la morena pudiera respirar mejor

-Gracias Haya-chan pero no tenías que ser tan brusco - le regaño con suavidad - ¿y que les he dicho de hacer un escándalo cada vez que desaparezco por un rato? - Preguntó con tono de reproche y la mayoría desvío la mirada - No pueden simplemente volverse locos y destruir todo a su paso porque no estoy

-¡pero no llamaste! Tú siempre llamas para evitar esto- se justificó su hermana y los otros asintieron

-Estaba en la oficina del director y solo estuve ausente por 45 minutos ni siquiera paso una hora - se defendió y los otros se quedaron sin excusas

-el gran Lambo-sama pensó que Tsu-nee le había dejado, estaba preocupado - el pequeño niño Vaca apareció sorbiendo sus mocos con los ojos rojos, había llorado

\- Pensamos que quizás te había pasado algo...- Fuuta-chan se le acercó un tanto cabizbajo también

\- estoy bien, no me iré a ninguna parte - tomo a Lambo en sus brazos acariciando su cabeza y tomó la mano del moreno -¿que les parece si comemos unas galletas mientras les ayudó a hacer la tarea?

-¡si por favor!

-Guajaja el Gran Lambo-sama puede hacerla solo, pero te dejará ayudarle para que aprendas

-si, si gracias - le sonrió caminando pero dándole una mirada de muerte a los mayores por haber asustado a los pequeños, esta vez la habían hecho enojar...

La tarde paso tranquila y Tsu pensaba la mejor manera de decirle a su familia sobre su castigo sin que hicieran un gran alboroto y crucificaron al director y al profesor - más por cariño al director que por evitar el asesinato del profesor -. Quizás y solo quizás se estaba empezando a arrepentir de lo que había hecho, lo bueno era para su suerte nadie de su familia asistía a su escuela , por lo que una mentira blanca podría funcionar...

A la hora de la cena como era costumbre todos estaban sentados en la mesa, esperando que a la morena se le pasará el enojo. Bueno ya que estamos aquí y esta toda la familia reunida aprovecharé de explicarles la dinámica familiar. La mayor se la casa era la madre Nana Sawada, quien era una madre cariñosa y amable. Luego le seguían los hijos mayores Xanxus-nii y Alude-onisama ambos estaban en la Universidad, y tenían un particular grupo de amigos. Mientras que el moreno tenia una personalidad explosiva y se juntaba con puros desequilibrados iguales que el, Alude era más tranquilo y un maniático del orden, aunque sus amigos no eran mejores que los del otro... Luego estaba Dino-nii que era algo torpe pero amable y también estaba en la Universidad pero era un año menor que los otros, y bueno el digamos que tenía "influencias". Después venía TsunaHime o Tsuna-nee quien estaba en su primer año de la Universidad, ella era muy dulce y amable, aunque algo despistada y torpe - no tanto como Dino-nii, nadie era tan torpe como el-. En el medio venían Shi-nii y Ha-chan, el moreno asistía a una escuela especializada en deportes y el peliplateado a una especializada en música, mientras que el beisbolista era todo sonrisitas el pianista tenía un humor de perros y bastante explosiva, pero muy protectora. Luego venía ella, Tsunange o Tsu-chan, ella era la adoración de su familia, era quien siempre los aceptaba y los cuidaba con cariño, regañandoles cuando fuera necesario. Finalmente estaban los menores Fuuta-chan y Lambo-chan, el moreno era un chico gentil e inteligente un par de años mayor que el joven Vaca y el niño Vaca era pues ... Bueno Lambo era Lambo a final de cuentas y antes de que comparezcan a Mamá por tanto parto -Que no es para nada bonito como lo pintan en las películas, creanme es un verdadero baño de sangre- les digo que la mayoría son adoptados y que solo una de ellos es hija legítima, supongo que ustedes se imaginaran cual

-por cierto Tsu-chan ¿Porque estabas en la oficina del director?- preguntó disimuladamente la madre y la morena trago duro

-Gio-chan quería a alguien que le ayudara con algo de trabajo después de clases - se justificó - últimamente ha habido bastante así que me ofrecí a ayudarle a el y a otros por un tiempo después de clases

-No es de tu incumbencia si hay más trabajo, deberían solucionarlo ellos mismos -se quejó Alaude - le diré ahora mismo qu-

-Esta bien yo me ofrecí - le cortó para evitar que llamara al rubio antes de explicarle su mentira - Pensé que me serviría para poder acostumbrarme al papeleo y todo eso, después de todo la experiencia me servirá

-Deja que las basuras se encarguen de eso, no tienes porque perder tu tiempo en ello

-el sicópata tiene razón, usted debería venir directo a la casa, si se le hace tarde podría ser peligroso

-Tsu-nee tiene que ir a buscarnos - añadió el pequeño Lambo y la morena suspiro era de esperar que su familia se negara, pero después de todo ella tenía una carta bajo la manga

-Pero yo en verdad quiero hacerlo - Dijo con tono suplicante y ojos de cachorro - Me gustaría serle de ayuda a Gio-chan, después de todo el jamás nos a regañado por los escándalos que hacen ustedes en su escuela - bueno ese era un buen punto, ellos habían hecho bastantes desórdenes en ese lugar.. y un director normal ya hubiera expulsado a la menor como había pasado en sus anteriores escuelas, esta era la última que quedaba cerca en el área - Por favor - pidió esta vez mirando a su Mamá con su mejor mirada lastimera y puchero

-Si Tsu-chan quiere hacerlo entonces no hay nada más que decir - la morena sonrió sabiendo que nadie iba en contra de la voluntad de Santa Nana - Pero deberás llamarnos para avisar cuanto demoraras y uno de tus hermanos deberá ir a buscarte al terminar - Tsu quiso refutar pero como dije nadie va en contra de la matriarca Sawada

-si Mamá - respondió suspirando mientras sus hermanos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, esa era una oportunidad de oro para pasar más tiempo con su hermanita, ya que desde que casi destruyen la escuela del centro y por supuesto Tsu fue expulsada no podían ir a buscarla, en su defensa ese lugar era muy inseguro su amada Tsu-chan se habia raspado la rodilla...

En la noche como era de costumbre Tsu tuvo que repartir su tiempo entre sus hermanos. Primero hizo la tarea con Haya-chan y Shi-nii, luego práctico combate con Alude-onisama, práctico tiro con Xanxus-nii, ayudó con el papeleo a Dino-nii,y le leyó unos cuentos a Fuuta-chan y Lambo-chan para que durmieran tranquilos, ya estaba agotada, pero todavía faltaba un hermano más, faltaba su Tsuna-nee

Con tranquilidad fue a la habitación de su hermana y se sento en su cama, mientras está le sonreia para luego echarse a llorar sobre ella como una magdalena mientras le contaba sus penas

\- Yo sabia que el era una mujeriego- sorbió sus mocos - Pero fue tan dulce y amable conmigo, realmente pensé que lo nuestro era serio - volvió a llorar

-Esta bien, un idiota como ese no te merece - le intento calmar haciendole cariño en el cabello - Tsuna-nee merece un verdadero príncipe azul y no uno falso

-Gracias - se limpio las lágrimas abrazándola fuertemente

-esta bien, esta bien, no hay nada que agradecer- suspiro pensando que ya había perdido la cuenta cuantas veces había hecho eso y repetido esas palabras o cuando comenzó...

Oh si ahora lo recordaba todo comenzó cuando Bianchi-nee - la hermana mayor de sangre de Haya-chan- le contó de su nuevo enamorado y de cómo esté era como un sol, brillante atractivo y muy "caliente" para que luego de una semana llegará llorando con ella, porque el infeliz le había terminado,pero bueno esas cosas pasaban por lo que solo la consoló y la dejo ser. Lo que no espero fue que Haru-chan unos días más tarde llegará emocionada y algo nerviosa contándole de su nuevo novio al que conoció en un seminario de profesores, esta incluso le mostró una foto, y lo reconoció tanto como el ex de Bianchi-nee como su profesor de matemáticas, se vio tentada a decirle, pero bueno quizás el sujeto no era un imbécil como había pensado y las cosas simplemente no funcionaron con la italiana, que idiota fue, luego de una semana fue el mismo cuento... La siguiente en caer fue Hana-Chan que le presumió de su novio mayor, que era profesor al que conoció dando una clase en su universidad enseguida le dio mala espina y le pidió por una foto, era el mismo desgraciado... Esta vez le contó lo que le había pasado a sus amigas anteriormente como advertencia pero esta no le escucho alegando que ella era más madura y que las otras dos eran demasiado infantiles y por eso no les funciono, duraron dos semanas... Y como de costumbre fue a ella a quien le tocó consolarla, ya estaba un poco cansada de todo eso. A la semana siguiente fue el turno de Kyoko-chan la enfermera de la escuela, que con gran timidez le contó de su relación con el profesor, esta vez le hizo prometerle que terminaría con el y esta accedió un poco confundida, y se sentio satisfecha al menos se había evitado otra sesión de consuelos, o eso pensó hasta que unas dos semanas después escucho los sollozos en el baño de la castaña y bueno se podrán imaginar el resto. Finalmente llegó la gota que rebalso el vaso. cuando su hermana le contó sobre el sexy profesor que les había hecho clases en la Universidad, de inmediato reaccionó y le hizo jurarle y perjurarle que se mantendría lo más lejos de el, y lo hizo o al menos lo intento, lo que no espero fue que el profesor tomara la distancia de la menor como un desafío y terminara tomándole interés y haciendo de todo para conquistarla, solamente para aburrirse de ella en tres semanas y dejarla como el resto. Habían sido casi dos meses y medios de tener que consolar y apoyar a sus amigas y ya estaba harta ese malnacido necesitaba un castigo por eso es que cuando lo vio muy tranquilamente coqueteando con la profesora de Francés no pudo evitar que le subiera la cólera y el resto ya se lo podrían imaginar, en su defensa el maldito lo tenía bien merecido y necesitaba con urgencia que alguien le bajara los humos,sin contar que pudo haberle hecho algo mucho peor teniendo en cuenta que tenía gran experiencia usando armas de fuego y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, viéndolo de esa forma Tsu fue bastante indulgente...

En la mañana como era costumbre despertó temprano para hacer el desayuno junto a su madre y luego ir a despertar a los más dormilones y ayudar a sus hermanos menores para alistarse para la escuela. Una vez término se sento a tomar el desayuno en calma escuchando los gritos de su amada familia. Los primeros en partir fueron Dino-nii y Tsuna-nee que tenían clases temprano en la Universidad. Luego le tocó a los más jóvenes. Haya-chan y Shi-nii la acompañaron a dejar a los más pequeños de la casa a su escuela y luego la dejaron a una cuadra de la suya.

Para la suerte de Tsu su primera clase era matemáticas y tendría que ver a su querido profesor, hoy prometía ser un día largo...


	2. Chapter 2

Primera Clase

Reborn era uno de los hombres mas deseados que podia llegar a existir. Era sexy como el demonio, tenia dinero de sobra - solo trabaja por ocio-, era inteligente, carismatico, encantador, y un millon de cosas mas que lo volvian un iman para las mujeres - y a veces hombres tambien-, por eso es que su cabeza no lograba concebir el como una adolescente que deberia estar en plena etapa hormonal - Lo que haria que le viera como una especia de Dios-le fuera totalmente indiferente.

Por que el lo habia notado desde un principio, mientras que la mayoria de sus estudiantes practicamente babeaban por el - incluso a veces habia visto a unas limpiar sus pupitres humedos despues de su clase-, la morena jamas ni una sola vez, le habia dirigido una mirada que no fuera de cortesia o respeto, es decir para ser mas claros, en sus ojos no habia ningun brillo especial como el que solian tener las mujeres a su alrededor, al principio lo atribuyo a su mente y corazon inocentes que no conocian de maldad y de temas "Pecaminosos" - un par de veces se la imagino como monja o algo por el estilo-, pero luego del pequeño Show que habian protagonizado ayer, y la mirada altanera, llena de desprecio y fastidio, se dio cuenta que su teoria estaba muy equivocada. Esa chica solo fingia ser toda dulzura e inocencia, era un cordero disfrazado de lobo, de eso estaba seguro, esa aura de superioridad que emanaba de ella cuando estaba enojada o a la defensiva se lo decia, y eso le resultaba en extremo interesante, o al menos lo suficientemente interesante como para prestarle mayor atencion a la menor y probar sus limites...

-Señorita Sawada por favor pase a resolver el siguiente ejercicio - Le llamo y vio como la morena le miraba con fastidio y caminaba hacia la pizarra

-No puedo - Dijo con seguridad mirandole directamente a los ojos sin bajar la mirada

-¿Acaso no estaba prestando atencion? - Pregunto con la ceja alzada y se pudieron escuchar varios murmuros en toda la sala

-Creo que el que no estaba prestando es usted profesor - Le contesto con una sonrisa, que estaba lejos de ser amable - Debido a que el inicio de la ecuacion es negativo, el producto seria un numero imaginario y como usted explico antes el resultado debe pertenecer al conjunto de los reales - El azabache reviso el ejercicio y logro notar su error, la verdad habia estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no le tomo mucha atencion a lo que hacia... - Quizas si no estuviera tan distraido pensando en su "proxima victima" no cometeria este tipo de errores - Varios murmullos se hicieron escuchar nuevamente y el profesor ni se inmuto

-La ecuacion estaba destinada para que fallaran era para que entendieran que a veces no todo tiene una solucion o al menos no una que nos guste - Se justifico y la cara de la menor decia "No te creo ni media palabra" - Hizo un excelente trabajo al darse cuenta Señorita Sawada puede volver a su puesto

-Con su permiso - Mascullo entre dientes y se fue a su asiento, maldito mentiroso...

Una vez la clase termino el profesor fue a tomarse un cafe en el aula de profesores y por primera vez decidio quedarse junto a la ventana y mirar a los estudiantes. Por un momento una mata de cabello castaño se le cruzo y se le quedo viendo. Por lo que podia ver la morena no tenia muchos amigos o mejor dicho no tenia ninguno, simplemente estaba sentada sola debajo de un arbol comiendo unas galletas y escuchando musica con sus grandes auriculares naranjos. Era extraño se habia imaginado a la castaña como alguien mas popular, es decir era linda, dulce y amable ¿Por que el resto parecia alejarse de ella como si tuviera alguna enfermad contagiosa? Curioso...

-Te advierto que si sigues por este camino no te ira bien - Escucho decir a su espalda y al girar la mirada se encontro con el profesor de filosofia y psicologo escolar, Fon

-¿La conoces?- Pregunto interesado y el de rasgos chinos suspiro

-Ella es la hermana menor de mi sobrino la conozco desde pequeña

-Entonces sabes porque la evitan

-Eso no es ningun secreto para nadie, la razon por la que la evitan es la misma razon por la que te digo que te alejes, aunque Tsu-chan puede ser la chica mas linda y dulce que haya conocido, su familia es un tanto complicada...-Intento explicar - Ellos pueden llegar a ser demasiados "Sobreprotectores" - Hizo comillas con los dedos

-¿De que Ha- Antes de poder terminar su oracion el timbre se hizo sonar y tubo que ir a su proxima clase, luego buscaría más información sobre la castaña

Tsu, estaba muy tranquila en su clase de economía doméstica, como siempre sus postres y comidas eran bien recibidos por la mayoría, logrando ganarse el corazón de más admiradores y el desprecio de más de sus compañeras. Aunque no era como si le importase, desde que Tsu tenía 5 años se había hecho a la idea de que no tendría amigos, no sólo porque su familia siempre les asustaba sino porque ella había crecido en un ambiente lleno de personas mayores y de hombres. Por eso es que para ella era un millón de veces más fácil -Y mejor- hacerse amiga de un hombre o en su defecto de una mujer con más edad que ella.

Lo malo es que en la edad en la que actualmente se encontraba los chicos de su edad con los que hubiera formado una posible amistad, no se conformaban solo con eso, ellos querían algo más "romántico" por decirlo de una manera y no es que a ella no le interesaran esas cosas, era simplemente que no odiaba tanto a ninguno de sus compañeros como para querer que sus hermanos le cayeran encima - no ella no quería ser responsable de asesinato, no muchas gracias- por lo que mantener una distancia de ellos era lo mejor. Y por el lado femenino, bueno pues jamás le había agradado a las chicas de su edad, por lo general la envidia o los celos le impedían tener amigas, y si no era eso su familia se encargaba de espantarles. Una vez de niña tuvo una amiga, la chica era tranquila y tímida y realmente le agradaba, pero como siempre en cuanto conoció a sus hermanos la pobre huyó como si del demonio se tratase y no la culpaba...

Estaba terminando su último postre cuando sintió un empujón y la mezcla que estaba revolviendo cayo de sus manos. Al girarse se encontró con una pelirroja a la que ya conocía, su acosadora principal MM... Ni idea porque tenía nombre de chocolate

-oh lo lamento ¿bote tu comida? - preguntó con un tono de voz molesto - tú debes saber bastante sobre eso ¿Verdad?, sobre botarle comida a las personas, realmente no puedo creer que sigas aquí después del espectáculo que armaste - se pudieron escuchar varios murmullos y susurros - Supongo que a final de cuentas el dinero mueve montañas - un "Uhhhh" se hizo general y la morena decidió no seguirle el juego, en cambio vio la mezcla que había caído en sus manos y la empezó a lamer de manera provocadora

-Le faltaba un poco más de azúcar - medito bajo la mirada atenta de todos sus compañeros que no estaban seguro de cuando había subido tanto la temperatura en el salón - Gracias, ahora puedo comenzar de nuevo - le sonrió dándose la vuelta y dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Había sufrido abusos y acosos por parte de sus compañeras toda la vida, si la pelirroja creía que iba a conseguir algo provocándola de manera tan obvia y simple realmente no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo.

Cuando terminó la clase y tuvo todos sus postres listos - que eran varios cabe mencionar, el tener hermanos con gusto por lo dulce le daba bastante practica, prácticamente podía hacer un pastel de 5 pisos en una hora o dos a lo más - se dirigió a la salida para repartirlos. Sin mucha prisa llego a la enfermería y toco la puerta dos veces para entrar

-Buenos días - saludo al entrar en la enfermería viendo a su amiga rellenando algo de papeleo

-Buenos días Tsu-chan ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó dirigiendo su atención a la menor que saco una bolsa de celofán con algunos Brownis dentro

-Solo vine a hacer una pequeña entrega - le entregó la bolsita con una sonrisa amable

\- no debiste

-Solo un pequeño detalle para endulzarte la vida - sabía que la morena todavía seguía sensible por el rompimiento por lo que un regalo no estaría mal para ayudarle a superarlo

-En serio gracias - dijo dejando la bolsita en su escritorio - Sobre lo de ayer...

-No fue tu culpa, fue por Tsuna-nee - logro ver algo de alivio en sus ojos pero todavía se veía algo de preocupación

-Pero...

-Esta bien, además Gio-chan nunca me expulsaría, le teme demasiado a mis hermanos como para hacerlo - ambas rieron aligerando el ambiente y la menor decidió que era tiempo de irse - Ya me tengo que ir todavía me quedan otras entregas

-oh claro por supuesto, mis saludos a Gioto-kun

-Se los daré - se fue a la puerta pero antes de hacerlo recordó algo - ¿Podrías evitar mencionar el incidente de ayer? Quiero evitar una masacre

-Por supuesto, aunque deberías decirles, no mejor no, tienes razón sería una masacre - una gota cayó por su sien pensando en el posible comportamiento de los hermanos de Tsu y la compadeció por un segundo

-Gracias hasta luego - se despidió saliendo de la enfermería, bien va una faltan un montón...

Después de ir a la enfermería decidió que lo mejor y más rápido sería entregar sus regalos - más bien sobornos - a los profesores que debían encontrarse en el sala de profesores y luego de eso solo le quedaban dos paradas, internamente Tsu rogaba que su profesor de matemática hubiera salido a almorzar a otra parte y le hubieran atropellado - no matándolo claramente solo dejándolo muy muy desfigurado -

Al llegar a la sala tocó la puerta dos veces hasta que escucho un pase del otro lado, no eran muchos los profesores que estaban ahí, pero de todas maneras le servía.

-Tsu-Chan ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el asiático

-Vine a traerles unas muestras de mi aprecio - saco varias bolsitas de celofán y a algunos les brillaron los ojos

-Querrás decir sobornos -le corregido el profesor rubio de educación física - No engañas a nadie Kora

-Me duele que piensen así de mi - Se hizo la ofendida llevando una mano a su pecho - yo solo les traía un presente pero parece que no los quieren, quizás debería regalarlos por ahí...- hizo ademán de irse pero fue detenida por Lal-sensei en la puerta

-Si él no los quiere yo sí- dijo está tomando dos bolsitas de manos de la morena que sonrío contenta

-¡Oye Kora eso es mío!- se quejó intentando quitarle una bolsa a la peli azul

-Si quieres mi silencio te costará - añadió la profesora de Gestión de empresas tomando una bolsita

-Aquí está la receta de los Brownis que use pensé que te sería de ayuda para tu negocio después de todo me la has pedido varias veces - le entregó un papel que la otra tomo rápidamente revisándolo con la mirada

-Tienes un trato - se fue a sentar comiendo los dulces y llamando por teléfono para vender la receta que ya había comercializado al mejor postor

\- No es bueno esconderle los problemas a tu familia - intervino Fon acercándose a ella

-Chocolates con relleno de Te verde tus favoritos - extendió la bolsita y el mayor suspiro

\- sabes que sin importar cuánto intentes ocultarlo se enteraran de todas formas - le recordó pero aún así tomo la bolsita

\- Dices eso aceptando mi soborno - el mayor se bajo de hombros y se fue a sentar

-Aceptas que son sobornos - alegó el Rubio esta vez y ella se bajó de hombros tirándole una bolsita

-Aunque no digamos nada, igual se enteraran además no soy tonto como para desaprovechar un buen soborno, hay que saber aprovechar las oportunidades que nos da la vida - reflexionó y todos los profesores asintieron, aunque la menor no los hubiera sobornado de todas maneras se habrían quedados callados, nadie podía ir en contra de la voluntad de Tsu-chan y eso era bien sabido.

\- Quizás, pero puedo ocultarlo durante un tiempo - se dirigió a la puerta - hasta luego cuento con sus silencio - se despidió saliendo de la habitación chocando con alguien - Lo lamento - se disculpó instintivamente pero al reconocer a su profesor de Matemáticas su mirada apenada se convirtió en una de fastidio

-¿Me estabas buscando?- preguntó viendo que traía unas bolsitas en sus manos

-¿A ti? - alzo la ceja - no tienes tanta suerte - se alejó del dándole un empujón y saliendo rápidamente de su rango de vista, no quería perder tiempo con un idiota como el. Reborn solo se quedó mirando como se iba aprovechando en fijarse mejor en lo bien estilizada y desarrollada figura de la menor, italiana después de todo...

Finalmente ya solo faltaban dos lugares que visitar- Le hubiera dado a Verde-sensei pero él había estado en su laboratorio desde ayer y prefería no molestarlo - y prefirió ir a visitar a su querido "Primo", por decirlo de alguna manera... Como era de esperarse el pasillo estaba vacío, lo que le hacía mucho mejores las cosas. Tal como hizo antes tocó la puerta dos veces hasta que alguien dijo pase del otro lado. Antes de entrar puso su mejor cara de "niña buena que no rompe ningún plato y que no conoce de maldad" y entro a paso tímido

-Kyo-chan - llamó al prefecto que estaba firmando algo de papeleo

-Hmmp- murmuro levantando la mirada encontrándose con la linda omnívora. Bajo el lápiz y la miro fijo esta vez no la dejaría vencer

-Te traje un postre para el almuerzo - mostró una bolsita de celofán morada - Son tus favoritos - Que para su suerte eran los mismos que los de su tío y tutor legal

-Gracias - agradeció no muy convencido sabiendo de las intenciones de la menor que se acercaba a el con paso tranquilo

-Aquí tienes que los disfrutes - se los dejo sobre el escritorio con cuidado y se acercó al prefecto

-¿Que deseas?- preguntó siendo lo más claro posible, sabía que quería algo y prefería dárselo sin perder su orgullo en el camino... Nuevamente

-Bu Bu Kyo-chan me haces sonar como si fuera una mala persona- se quejó quedando enfrente del prefecto - Yo solo quería pasar un poco de tiempo contigo, ya casi ni vas a la casa... Y pensé que... - sus ojos se humedecieron levemente y el mayor intento mantenerse firme - Que me evitabas, que ya no me querías... - su tono de voz era lastimero y triste - lo siento dije cosas raras ya no te molestaré - sonrió de manera forzada limpiando sus ojos humedecidos y el cuervo supo que había perdido

-Yo jamás he dicho algo como eso - la tomó de la muñeca deteniéndola y la morena sonrió, ya lo tenía

-No es necesario que lo digas - susurro haciendole un puchero sentandose en las piernas del azabache

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que me creas? - si había caído redondito pero por lo menos esta vez duro mas...

-De hecho hay algo pero ... - desvío la mirada

-di lo que querías y te lo daré

-El incidente de ayer... No quiero preocupar a Tsuna-nee, tu sabes cómo se pone cuando cree que algo es su culpa - el azabache recordó el último ataque de pánico que tuvo la mayor, un verdadero fastidio cabe decir-por eso, quería pedirte si esto se podía quedar entre nosotros - le miro fijamente con ojos suplicantes- Por favor - pidió con ojitos de cachorro

\- si eso es lo que deseas esta bien - accedió sabiendo que ocultarle información a su hermano mayor le podría traer problemas pero como dije antes, nadie va en contra de la voluntad de Tsu-chan

-¡Gracias!- sonrio abrazándolo con cariño fuertemente

-Esta bien - le acarició la cabeza -¿hay algo más que quieras?

-No con eso estoy bien - le respondió soltándose del mayor parándose junto a él - Si me disculpas, tengo que irme antes de que termine el receso

-Esta bien - se resignó sabiéndose usado- Por cierto, si tienes problemas con el carnívoro...

-No te preocupes por eso, ya sabes que me se defender muy bien sola - sonrío divertida para luego salir por la puerta, ya solo faltaba un lugar

Giotto se encontraba muy tranquilamente firmando algunos papeles cuando escucho su puerta ser tocada y permitió la entrada con un ligero pase, de todas maneras ya sabía de quién se trataba, la había estado esperando todo el día a fin de cuentas

-Gio-chan - le llamó la menor en la puerta pero no tímida como antes si no juguetona, no sabía cómo pero el rubio siempre le pillaba en sus mentiras y teatros por lo que fingir ser toda dulzura con él era básicamente inútil

-Tsu-chan ¿Dónde está?- preguntó levantando la mirada corriendo sus papeles preparado para comer

-Mousse de Chocolate y menta como te gusta - dejo el postre sobre la mesa y se sentó en la silla vacía frente al rubio

-Gracias - sus ojos brillaron ante el postre y saco una cuchara del cajón izquierdo de su escritorio - ¿qué les dijiste?

-Que te iba a ayudar a ti y a otros profesores después de clase - Explicó con simpleza - No es una mentira técnicamente hablando

-Supongo que no, pero deberías considerar decirles la verdad

-¿Y qué vengan a lincharte a ti al profesor? - alzo la ceja y el otro se horrorizó con la idea - Sabes que, esa es una buena idea, de esa forma me ahorro unos cuantos sobornos y me deshago del profesor con aspiraciones a Casanova ¿Me prestas tu teléfono?- quiso tomarlo con la mano pero el director fue más rápido y se lo quitó

-No, sabes de esta manera está bien - dijo nervioso y la menor río - Por cierto ¿Ellos relamerte te dieron permiso para irte tarde después de clases?- eso era extraño, después de todo en su casa básicamente se peleaban por pasar tiempo con la morena

-Se turnarán para venir a buscarme después de clases...- suspiro cansada y el otro se asustó y decidió que debería empezar a buscar el nombre de un buen constructor por si rompían algo que era lo más seguro

-¿De casualidad conoces a un buen constructor en el área?

-Tengo el numero del que reconstruye la casa cada vez que se salen de control, es muy bueno cada vez la hace más resistente

-Oh eso es muy conveniente gracias- agradeció y se alivió un poco - Por cierto ya deberías irte tú última clase está por comenzar

-Tienes razón - miro el reloj sobre la pared y se paro de su asiento - Con tu permiso

-¿No hay algo que olvides?- preguntó con una sonrisa y la menor río un poco

-Nos estamos colocando avariciosos - se rió acercándose al mayor y rodeando su cuello con su brazos

-cuando se trata de ti, siempre - la sujeto de la cintura abrazándola y juntando sus labios en un tierno y delicado beso

-Hasta luego, Gio-chan - se despidió una vez se separaron y se encaminó a la puerta

\- Hasta luego Tsu-chan - se despido viéndola salir por la puerta llevándose una cucharada de postre a la boca, en definitiva ella era la mejor y era toda suya... Por ahora...


	3. Chapter 3

Castigo:

-Santa Madre de Dios - Fue lo que dijo la morena con una mirada horrorizada mientras se persignaba y empezaba a rezar en voz baja

-¿Que? - Pregunto confundido el profesor dirigiendo la mirada al lugar donde la menor miraba, encontrandose con su oficina que estaba un "poco" desordenada - Oh si hace un tiempo que no hago limpieza, supongo que esta un poco sucia...-Se bajo de hombros y la menor le miro sorprendida, con la boca abierta

-¿Un poco sucia? -Pregunto incredula - ¿Acaso estas ciego? - fue mas bien una pregunta para si misma

-Bueno...

-Sabes que no me interesa - Le corto antes de que pudiera terminar su oracion -Largo - Ordeno entrando en ese cuchitril que se hacia llamar oficina

-Per-

-He dicho Largo - Esta vez le cerro la puerta en la cara sin dejarle mas opcion que retirarse

-Volvere en un rato - Le aviso tocando la puerta

-¡No me importa! - Le respondio la menor del otro lado de la puerta haciendole sonreir. Bueno quizas podria tomar un cafe mientras esperaba que la castaña limpiara su oficina.

Tsu habia conocido peronas desordenadas en su vida, es decir vivia con hombres y niños, por eso sabia que a veces estos tendian a ser algo desordenados, descuidados y aveces sucios, quizas por falta de tiempo, o por poco interes o quizas porque simplemente eran unos cerdos incordios, pero ese "desorden" no tenia perdon de Dios, era simplemente inadmisible e imperdonable, el profesor cada vez cai mas lejos de la gracia de la castaña... Desde que tenia memoria Aluede-onisama le habia enseñado a ser ordenada y organizada - Si el veia ese desorden de seguro le da un ataque ahi mismo- y de esa misma manera ella le enseño al resto de sus hermanos que si no mantenian sus habitaciones ordenadas les iria mal, muy muy mal, y nadie queria ir contra la voluntad de Tsu-chan, ella era la reina que gobernaba con mano de hierro y cariño su reino, y nadie iba en contra de la reina.

Con determinacion comenzo a limpiar el lugar lleno de papeles, basura, manchas de cafe y ¿Condones usados? un escalofrio le recorrio el cuerpo mientras se deshacia de eso en la basura, por lo menos de esta manera podria ayudarle sin tener que verle la cara, y de seguro no se tardaria mucho. Eso le recordaba que debia avisar a Dino-nii a que hora tenia que pasar a buscarla, ya que o si no saldria corriendo en el momento en que saliera de la universidad y no la dejaria tranquilo, lo que podria influir en que descubriera su pequeño "Secreto", aunque bueno a final de cuentas ella era muy buena guardando secretos, despues de todo ya llevaba un par de meses saliendo con su director en secreto y todavia nadie tenia ni una pista de la relacion "Ilicita". Era divertido como las cosas resultaban. Hace un par de meses el rubio la habia sorprendido en una fiesta en la que no se suponia que debia estar por lo que la subio a su auto con la intencion de devolrverla a su hogar, pero no pudo ya que la menor habia dicho que pasaria la noche en casa de una amiga y si su familia se enteraba de la mentira de seguro no la dejarian salir nunca mas- por lo menos no en este milenio-, por lo que apiadandose de ella la llevo a su casa y bueno una cosa llevo a la otra y antes de darse cuenta las cosas habian subido bastante de tono en el sofa de cuero del rubio...A sus hermanos les daria un infarto si se enteraban que habia perdido la "inocencia" - aunque esa la habia perdido desde antes de conocer al rubio-. Pero bueno desde entonces habian seguido con sus "encuentros" en secreto y se podria decir que actualmente tenian una relacion, lo cual no le desagradaba para nada

Reborn aprovechaba el tiempo para leer el expediente que habia conseguido durante la hora de almuerzo, si queria ir al campo de batalla tenia que conocer primero al enemigo, y preguntarle a ella o alguien mas no era una opcion -Habia logrado notar la lealtad que la mayoria tenian con la castaña, al ver que nadie de su familia habia aparecido tras el accidente, de seguro nadie le dijo a su familia y nadie lo haria-. Con tranqulidad comenzo a leer el expediente:

Estudiante: Tsunange Sawada, 16 años de edad, numero 10 en el ranking escolar

Antecedentes: Ha sido expulsado de cuatro distintas escuelas, debido a comportamiento inapropiado por parte de sus familiares. Aparte de eso, es una estudiante modelo.

Familia: El grupo familiar esta compuesto por

Nana Sawada 38 años,Actual dueña de casa

Iemitsu Sawada 40 años de edad, Trabaja en el extranjero para las empresas Vongola como Vicepresidente

Alude Hibari Sawada 23 años, estudiante de ultimo año de derecho

Xanxus Sawada 23 años, estudiante de ultimo año de administracion de empresas

Dino Cavallone Sawada 21 años, Estudiante de cuarto año administracion de empresas

TsunaHime Sawada 20 años de edad, Estudiante de tercer año de enfermeria

Takeshi Yamamoto Sawada 17 años de edad, estudiante de deportes

Hayato Gokudera Sawada 17 años de edad, estudiante de musica

Fuuta Sawada 10 años de edad, estudiante de primaria

Lambo Bovino Sawada 8 Años estudiante de primaria

Ficha de Salud: Posee una enfermedad pulmonar que le impide realizar actvidades fisicas extenuantes por extendidos periodos de tiempo

Bueno eso era un buen resumen de lo que habia leido, y lo unico que le llamaba la atencion especialmente, aunque Wow tenia 7 hermanos, y una hermana esa era una familia bastante grande y variada, deberia empezar a investigar mejor al resto de la familia, si queria estar preparado para todo...

Una vez terminó de leer el expediente vio el reloj y penso que era hora de ver como le iba a la menor.

-wow - fue lo primero que logró decir al ver su oficina reluciendo de limpia ¿su piso siempre fue de ese color?

-Me demore un poco mas de lo esperado, pero esta todo listo -sonrio con arrogancia

-No pense que fueras una maniatica de la limpieza - comento el profesor sentandose en su sillon de cuero negro no cafe como habia pensado por mucho tiempo

-No lo soy, simplemente disfruto del orden y no soy una inutil que ni siquiera puede levantar una escoba como otros - le acuso

-Por cierto ¿como esta tu hermana?

-¿oh asi que ya recordaste a tu ultima victima?- pregunto interesada

-¿todo el escandalo que hiciste fue por haber dejado a tu hermana?

-Suena tonto lo se- reconocio bajandose de hombros -y por lo general dejaria que ella lidiara con sus propios asuntos- empezo a sonreir de manera enojada - el problema mi querido profesor es que durante los ultimos meses todas tus victimas son conocidas mias - suspiro con molestia- ¿Tienes idea lo irritante y molesto que es tener que pasarse todos los benditos dias cuidando a una mujer en pleno cuadro depresivo? - hizo una leve pausa - ¿no? Me lo imaginaba - sonrio con sinismo - pues es una verdadera mierda y gracias a ti he pasado por ese infierno mas veces de las que me gustaria

-Entonces ¿Solo estas enojada por que han sido una molestia para ti?- pregunto divertido en verdad esperaba algo mas cursi como lealtad entré hermanas y esas cosas pero esto era mucho mas interesante

-Si esperabas algo mas cariño lo siento - se relajo - Ellas estan lo suficientemente grandecitas como para tomar sus propias decisiones y saber con que idiota se acuestan

-¿Y que hay de ti? - Se levanto de su puesto arrinconando a la menor contra el escritorio -¿Eres lo suficientemente grande como para saber con quien te metes?- susurro en su oido y le miro de manera maliciosa esperando verla nerviosa

-El que no sabe con quien se mete es otro cariño~ - sonrio de manera juguetona acarciando su rostro con el dorso de su mano - Podriamos divertirnos tanto tu y yo - se acerco a sus labios y el mayor sintio un suave y dulce aroma - lamentablemente evito meterme con idiotas misogenos - le sonrio para darle un rodillazo logrando hacer que cayera de rodillas sujetando sus partes nobles - mi castigo ya termino hasta luego profresor~ - se despidio saliendo por la puerta con una sonrisa triunfante

-Hija de la...- fue lo ultimo que escucho la castaña logrando que su sonrisa se agrandara mas, pero que divertido y productivo dia habia sido...


End file.
